Changing Impressions
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: A Sequel Story to my story 'She Went From Pretty, to Cute, to Beautiful', I advise you read that first. This is Percy and Annabeth's relationship and how it changed and formed into Percabeth, all told from Annabeth's perspective. Please read, and I hope you enjoy it enough to either Fave or Review- Or Both! :D


**A/N: This is my sequel to my first story '_She Went From Pretty, To Cute, To Beautiful_' and I would advise you to read that one first, it makes this a bit easier to understand. I think this could have been better... But at the same time I liked it too much to change, haha! :D If you can give me any ConCrit, please do so!**

**I Disclaim Owning Or Having Any Connection To The PJO Series Other Than Emotional :'( It's So Sad**

**Oh, and I need to warn you people looking for immediate Percabeth. This chapter contains one-sided Lukabeth, on Annabeth's side. Because you need to remember she had feelings for Luke at the beginning-but don't worry! It's only slight, so I hope you still enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Read, Favourite, and Review! Please! :3**

**ENJOOOOOY!**

* * *

**Changing Impressions… **

**First Impressions…**

Annabeth stirred the Ambrosia to make sure it wouldn't be too thick for… Whoever this kid was that was in front of her. Wait, could she call him a kid? He looked her age, maybe he could be older- but, even so, not by much.

_Who on Olympus could this kid be a child of? _Annabeth pondered. _I mean, he took down a Minotaur! So he has to be powerful… Maybe -just maybe- he is Big Three material, but that's a long shot. But, if he is, just which one does he belong to- Hades? No, Hades was one of the only members of the Big Three that _didn't _break the oath. Zeus is immediately ruled out, but he only had Thalia. Poseidon…? Well, let's not jump to conclusions; let's think is through; for starters he-_

Annabeth was pulled from her thoughts by an awakening snore from the boy in the hospital bed in front of her. She gave the Ambrosia a few more stirs and scooped some up on the spoon. _Maybe I could use this as an opportunity to find out some new information!_

His eyes began to open slowly; she cleared her throat and put the spoon near his lips.

When he opened them, she uttered, what would be first, her first question, "What will happen at the Summer Solstice?" she heard the slight desperation in her voice, but only slight, thankfully.

He seemed to be struggling to control his mouth, but he was eventually able to croak, "What?"

She felt self-conscious and worried someone would find out about what she was asking-only the gods themselves know how either Mr D or Chiron would react! The coast was clear; this might be her only shot, so she went for it, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and Annabeth filled the boys' mouth with pudding to make sure he couldn't continue speaking and blow her (overly-curious, as to be expected by a daughter of Athena) cover.

When she looked at the person, she relaxed and smiled, "Hi there, Luke" he came over and lifted her up, stole her seat (he was a son of Hermes, what more could you expect?) and sat her on his lap like she was still only seven years old-probably was, as well, in his eyes-but he was oblivious to the light blush spreading across her cheeks, thankfully.

"So, how is the kid? He looks a right state" Luke observed, but soon turned his attention to Annabeth, "Hey, are you okay? You haven't left the kids' side since he got here… Have you even slept?" Annabeth couldn't get away with lying-she was terrible at it, for one-and especially to _Luke_, he knew her too well, and him her. So, she simply shook her head, and let out a long yawned and her eyelids grew heavy at the pure _mention_ of sleep.

Luke chuckled to himself, "C'mon, then, Annie" she smiled at his use of his nickname for her whilst he picked her up bridle-style and carried her to the Athena Cabin.

He settled her down on her bed, "try and get a few hours kip, yeah? I'll get Argus to watch over the kid" he was about to leave when a question struck him, along with his impulsiveness, "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Mhmm?" Annabeth mumble, sleepily, in response.

"What did you think of the new kid?"

This question struck Annabeth into waking up. She propped herself up on her elbows and faced Luke, "Well…" she tried to think of a way to describe a boy she knew nothing about, "I would say he has potential-lots, if I am honest and…" A thoughtful look spread across her face, "Not much else, really".

"Well, g'night Annabeth" he said soft voice, stroking her hair a bit. He snuck skilfully out of the cabin, leaving Annabeth alone to snicker slightly and begin to think of something.

… _If the guy thinks I am just going to let the fact that he drools in his sleep go so easily… He better think again. Shame, really, that that will be my first __**impression **__of him. Let's see if he can changed it anytime soon…_


End file.
